1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reflective device, and more particularly to a reflective device for attaching onto the bags, the envelopes, the purses, the notebooks, the pencil cases, or the other objects and for reflecting purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical reflective devices may be attached onto the bags, the envelopes, the purses, the notebooks, the pencil cases, or the other objects, and for reflecting the scene or the view or the objects located around the reflective device. However, the reflective devices comprise a planer structure which may not generate the other reflective effects.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional reflective devices for objects.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a reflective device for attaching onto the bags, the envelopes, the purses, the notebooks, the pencil cases, or the other objects, and for reflecting the scene or the view or the objects located around the reflective device.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a reflective device comprising a panel including one or more peripheral or concentric ribs extended therefrom, the concentric ribs each including an inclined surface inclined relative to the panel for reflecting purposes and for allowing the objects or the scene or the view around the reflective device to be reflected and seen with the ribs. The reflective device may be attached onto various kinds of objects, such as the bags, the envelopes, the purses, the notebooks, the pencil cases, or the other objects, and for reflecting the scene or the view or the objects located around the reflective device.
The concentric ribs each includes a perpendicular surface perpendicular to the panel. The panel preferably includes a center stud disposed in the concentric ribs.
The panel includes a plurality of areas provided therein, the areas of the panel each includes a plurality of the concentric ribs extended therefrom, the concentric ribs each includes an inclined surface inclined relative to the panel for reflecting purposes, and for allowing the objects or the scene or the view around the reflective device to be reflected and seen in each of the areas of the panel.
The panel includes a plurality of horizontal and vertical lines applied thereon for defining the areas therein.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.